Toy Story
Toy Story is the first film in the Toy Story Series Plot Sheriff Woody, a Pull-String Cowboy doll is the leader of a group of toys that belong to a boy named Andy Davis and come to life when humans are not in sight. With his family moving to a new home and having a party, both one week before his birthday, the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose interesting features threaten Woody's position as Andy's favorite toy. Buzz does not realize that he is a toy when Woody attempts to convince him and thinks that he is a real space ranger. While the other toys befriend Buzz, Woody becomes jealous of him and starts to feel left out when Andy starts going to sleep with Buzz. One evening, Andy prepares to go to a family outing at a space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant with Buzz. Still wanting to stay close to Andy, and still jealous of Buzz, he sneakily attempts to misplace Buzz behind a dresser so he will be picked instead, but his attempt starts a chain reaction that knocks him out a window instead into Andy's next door neighbor, Sid Phillips yard, making other toys resentful towards him. With Buzz missing, Andy takes Woody to Pizza Planet with him instead. However, Buzz climbs into the car and confronts Woody when they stop at a gas station. The two toys fight and accidentally fall out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Woody sees a pickup truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by saying that the pickup truck can take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking that it is the ship that Woody had promised him. Inside, he finds a horde of squeaky aliens who revere the machine's claw arm as their master. When Woody follows Buzz into the game to try to rescue him, the two of them are captured by Sid, who likes to torture and destroy toys for fun. At Sid's house, the two toys stage numerous attempts to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering nightmarish hodge-podge toys of Sid's creation as well as Sid's vicious dog, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures just like himself and realizes that Woody was right about him being a toy. Unable to face the truth, Buzz tries to prove he is still a space ranger by attempting to fly out of the window, but falls and loses one of his arms. Buzz falls into depression over the truth, making him unable to participate in Woody's escape plan which forces Woody to try and get the other toys attention in Andy's room by waving Buzz's disconnected arm, but the other toys leave him behind as they still resent Woody for what happened to Buzz. Woody realizes that Sid's mutant toys are friendly when they fix Buzz's arm, but is still unable to make Buzz co-operate, forcing him to leave him behind and hide when Sid arrives. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket], but is delayed by a thunderstorm and sleeps for the night. Woody convinces Buzz life is worth living even if he is not a space ranger because of the joy he can bring to Andy, and helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's mutant toys, Woody stages a rescue for Buzz and scares Sid away by coming to life in front of him. However, the two miss Andy's car as it drives away to his new house. Running down the road, they climb onto a moving truck but Scud chases them and Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car but the other toys, who think that Woody got rid of RC, toss Woody off onto the road. Spotting Woody driving RC back with Buzz alive, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them into the truck. When RC's batteries become depleted, Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck just in time before they go soaring into the air. Buzz then opens his wings to cut himself free before the rocket explodes, and he and Woody glide through the air and land safely into the car. Andy looks in the box and is relieved to have found Woody and Buzz. On Christmas Eve at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head. Woody jokingly asks Buzz "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?", a question which is immediately answered; Andy's new gift, as it turns out, is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile, closing the film. Voice Casts * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickle as Mr. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * John Morris as Andy Davis * Erik Von Zdetten as Sid Phillips * Laurie Matcalf as Mom * R. Lee Emrmey as Sarge * Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips * Penn Jillette as TV Anouncer